


Investigating Romance

by malcolmdrakonis



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Humor, I'm sorry Roy, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, dick doesn't know what boundaries are, i guess?, jason is kinda pissed but he still loves his family in his own way, people reacting to a relationship, roy is there but he doesn't really have screentime, you shouldn't assume things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malcolmdrakonis/pseuds/malcolmdrakonis
Summary: Jason and Roy are in a relationship. Dick is starting to investigate and they don't want to give him the satisfaction of finding out.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Kudos: 111





	Investigating Romance

Jason and Roy had been together for 5 months when the first person outside of their closest friends, who knew about them, began to notice something. They weren't exactly hiding it, but they didn't tell anyone either. It wasn't their business and to be fair, they could have asked. Instead they just assumed things as a lot of people are prone to do. It started with Dick. Grayson never could keep his nose out of what didn't concern him, so Jason wasn't that surprised. Batman, the greatest detective? Nice try buddy.

* * *

Nightwing was sitting at the edge of a rooftop, feet dangling in the air. It was a calm night and he decided to settle down for a bit. He was currently trying to text with his little wing. But his brother just didn't answer. Dick frowned at his phone.

> Hey Jay _read 5 minutes ago_

>R u busy rn? _read 3 minutes ago_

He was beginning to get irritated. Why didn't his precious brother just answer. He ignored the whispers in his head that told him that he knew exactly why Jason never really speaks to them. Instead of giving in to his thoughts he tried again. 

>We are having a movie night on Saturday. Want to join us? 

He was typing now. Hope swelled up inside him. Maybe-

-> No. I already have something to do. 

He didn't even ask who would be there. Didn't bother to think about it. A quick and cold refusal. It hurt more than the acrobat would like to admit. Jason probably didn't even have something planned, or at least nothing that couldn't wait. He just didn't want to come. 

* * *

Jason woke up to warm sunlight on his face. Did he forget to close the curtains again? Probably. He sat up sleepily and ran his hand through his hair. A look at the clock on the wall chased the tiredness away abruptly. Jason didn't own a alarm clock. The glowing numbers reminded him to much of- He shouldn't think about it now. Let's just say that the sight of glowing numbers in the dark was enough to cause a panic attack even on good days. But enough of that, it was already 2pm?! He had set his phone alarm to wake him at 10. Fuck. He had a date with Roy, god damn it. Reaching for his phone he stood up. It didn't turn on. He must have forgotten to plug it in after answering Dick and before falling asleep. He got ready in record time, phone now plugged in so it would be ready when he returned. In his hurry he didn't notice he forgot the necklace his boyfriend had gotten for him on the drawer.

* * *

Dick had knocked thrice already. Jason wasn't opening the door. Maybe he did have something planned after all. Maybe he just didn't want him here. He had to investigate, so in through the window he went. There was no one in the apartment and not a single clue as to where he went. Defeated he turned to leave when a shimmer caught his attention. There on the drawer was necklace. It was a delicate looking silver chain with an arrow charm. He didn't think it belonged to Jason, he had never seen it on him before. So that left, in his mind at least, only one option. His little brother had a girlfriend. And they were probably on a date right now. He had to find out more immediately.

After trying to find out who had captured his little wing's heart without success he decided to bring Tim into it. But as it turned out they didn't need to bother with investigating anymore.

-> I know you were at my place Dickhead. I know what you ar up to. If you want to know so badly wait until next Saturday. You are having a movie night again right? 

He couldn't help but feel slightly threatened. It was possible that Jason only allowed them to know, only decided to tell them, because he didn't want them to have the satisfaction of finding out. Still, he was excited. So he gathered his siblings and explained. Saturday couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

Jason was pissed at his so called family. Don't get him wrong, he would never wish them harm- no serious harm at least. But the audacity. Breaking into his fucking home- Luckily Roy was as invested in denying Dick the satisfaction of unraveling their "secret relationship" as much as he was. Hopefully no one would make a scene because Roy was a boy. If they did he would completely refuse to ever talk to them again.

* * *

Their faces when he and the archer showed up at the manor were priceless. He wished he had the mind to ready a camera. Luckily they recovered from the initial shock quickly.

"You're gay? I didn't know," Dick blurted. And god, that came out wrong. Fortunately Jason just snorted amused. "Obviously." "I'm happy for you." Dick meant every word of that. That didn't stop him from threatening Roy the second he finished greeting Jason. Giving shovel talks was his sacred duty as an older brother.

Damian literally couldn't care less. Jason was happy, good for him. It didn't matter who he dated to him. It didn't even interest him. He didn't understand why Grayson was so invested in this. He greeted both of them with a nod before walking towards the couch. The others could leave him out of their unnecessary talking.

Cass nodded in agreement with Dick and gave both of them a quick hug before joining Damian. She needed no words to convey her thoughts. Cass was by far Jason's favorite family member.

Tim was the last one to say something. The others hadn't had the time to join. There was however no doubt that they would hear about this very soon. Gossip was the fastest traveling news after all. He didn't know what to say. He managed an awkward "Congratulations" before joining the others. He hoped they knew he was happy for them too. Tim just really sucked at things like this.

After they all settled down around the TV it didn't take long for them to forget about the kind of awkward greeting and relax. They laughed and joked about the movies and they teased each other. It was actually really nice, Jason couldn't help but think. They inevitably fell asleep after a while.

When Bruce found them Roy and Jason were cuddling on one of the couches. He looked at them silently for a moment. They looked cute. Surely no one could fault him for taking a picture?


End file.
